The emerging cloud computing paradigm offers infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS), software-as-a-service (SaaS), and platform-as-as-service (PaaS). Such services can have a multi-tenant based architecture in which the software or infrastructure is shared across multiple clients. Authentication and authorization occurs at upper layers of these services (e.g., at a management layer). As such, the IaaS, SaaS, and PaaS security can have a thin level of security that does not ensure protection of information at lower levels of these services. While clients of these services may appreciate the benefits of SaaS, IaaS and PaaS, they may lack confidence that the services can protect sensitive or critical information from unauthorized access.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.